warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Avondpoot's en Appelvacht's fanfiction/ Sparrowfeather's vengeance/ hoofdstuk 1, 2 en 3
Dit is de 4e fanfiction van Appelvacht en Avondpoot. Vroeger zou Avondpoot dit voor Appelvacht maken, maar we vinden het leuker om samen te maken. XD PROLOOG (door Avondpoot) Spreeuwveder zuchtte en keek naar zijn poten."Hé Spreeuwveder, zit je je weer vol te proppen met prooi?" Hoonde Bergpels, die de duif en de spitsmuis aan Spreeuwveder's poten zag liggen. Spreeuwveder draaide zich met een ruk om."Hou je kop, stomme haarbal!" Schreeuwde hij. Bergpels deinsde achteruit."Spreeuwveder! Wees eens aardig!" Riep Taanster. De taankleurige poes sprong woest naar hem toe. Spreeuwveder keek haar gekwetst aan."Maar-" Begon hij."Genoeg! jij gaat nu gaan jagen, of je mag teken weghalen, net als een leerling!" Krijste Taanster woedend."En je mag met Wezelhart mee!" Ze ging zitten en keek toe hoe Spreeuwveder niet erg enthousiast met een humeurige Wezelhart meeging naar het woud. "Je kan er echt geen bal van!" snauwde Wezelhart toen Spreeuwveder een mus per ongeluk liet wegvliegen."Ik moet even weg." Gromde Spreeuwveder. Hij stormde verder het woud in. Takken en doorns schramden zijn neus en zijn oren, maar hij negeerde het en rende door. Weg van Wezelhart, Bergpels, Taanster, en weg van die stomme Donderclan!!! HOOFDSTUK 1 (door Avondpoot) Saliegloed luisterde vol pijn en verdriet naar de toespraak van Taanster."We zullen rouwen om Wezelhart, die zijn jong, Saliegloed, nooit verder heeft zien opgroeien." Miauwde ze droevig."De katten die hem het meest nader stonden gaan vannacht bij hem waken, en ik beloof hen dat ik de onbekende moordenaar zal opsporen en wraak zal nemen." Ze boog haar kop uit respect voor haar krijger, sprong van de hogerichel af en kroop haar hol binnen. Saliegloed kroop naar haar vader toe en drukte haar neus in zijn bloederige, roodbruine vacht. Zijn ogen staarden glazig naar de hemel, zonder iets te zien. Saliegloed sloot haar ogen. Ik krijg je nog wel! gromde ze in gedachten tegen de geheimzinnige moordenaar. Ze bleef de hele nacht bij hem, tot de heldere zonnestralen over de open plek kropen, over de hogerichel, tot ze over Wezelhart's lijk kropen. Saliegloed stond op, en liet het aan de oudsten over om haar vader te begraven. Dan rende ze door het woud, de bladeren filterden gouden en groen licht door de openingen, en zo vormden er zich patronen op de droge bosgrond. Saliegloed krulde zich op en staarde naar een grote vlek. Toen het te donker werd om nog te kunnen staren naar het prachtige schouwspel van licht, stond Saliegloed op en liep langzaam terug naar het kamp. Maar onderweg stootte ze tegen een slap, harig ding. Ze keek in een flits achteruit, en slaakte een gil van pure angst en schok."Krokuspoot!" Wezelhart's leerling lag opengekrabd op de grond, haar ogen staarden in het niets terwijl een dun straaltje bloed uit haar mond droop en een plasje vormde op de grond. Ze was dood. Saliegloed greep de lichtbruine poes aan haar nekvel vast en sleepte haar mee naar het kamp, daar aangekomen slaakte Gifbloem, de moeder van Krokuspoot, een kreet van pure wanhoop."NEE!!!" Ze greep haar dochter vast en schudde haar door elkaar."Nee, nee, nee!!!" Tranen stroomden over haar wangen en zorgden dat haar prachtige amberkleurige ogen dof en wazig werden van natheid. Ze wierp haar kop in haar nek een slaakte een schrille jammerkreet die door de kille nachtlucht sneed."KROKUSPOOT!!!!! NEE!!!!" Saliegloed liep door een door de maan verlicht woud. Mooie lichtvlekken dansten over de grond en de bladeren van de bomen ruisten zachtjes in de wind. Ze ging zitten, alsof ze ergens op wachtte, maar niet wist waarop. Dan schreed er een mooie, zilvergrijze poes met fijne, witte streepjes naar haar toe."Saliegloed, jij weet even goed als mij dat er een wraakzuchtige moordenaar rond loopt in het woud. Vraag naar een Roospoel van de Windclan, IJsvlek van de Schaduwclan, en een Vuurvlam van de Rivierclan. Samen met hen moet jij de moordenaar opsporen en hem in twee manen naar het Eiland brengen, waar wij zullen beslissen wat er van hem zal worden." Miauwde ze kalm. Het volgende moment werd Saliegloed wakker in haar nest. De maan scheen helder aan de kille nachthemel, Saliegloed trippelde door het woud om de katten te ontmoeten. HOOFDSTUK 2 (door Appelvacht) Vuurvlam liep droevig achter zijn partner Vogellied en de oudsten aan terwijl ze zijn jong bergroeven. Zonnekit, dat was zijn naam. 's Nachts was hij mysterieus vermoord. 'Dit is al de twaalfde kat van alle Clans die vermoord is door deze zwerfkat.' miauwde Luchtster. Na de begravenis ging Vuurvlam naar zijn enige jong, Vederkit. Zij was de enige die de moordenaar had gezien. 'Hoe zag de moordenaar eruit?' vroeg hij aan Vederkit. Ze dacht na. 'Hij was bruin, met enge ogen, en afgebeten staart enne..... cyperse strepen?' miauwde ze. 'Ik had het je al verteld, papa.' miauwde ze. Vuurvlam dacht aan een kat die al lang verdwenen was, genaamd Spreeuwveder. In de nacht, ging Vuurvlam wandelen in SchaduwClans territorium. 'Ik moet de moordenaar vinden.' fluisterde hij. Toen werd hij door iets op de grond gedrukt. 'Dat is lang geleden, Vuurvlam.' gromde de stem. 'Spreeuwveder!' siste Vuurvlam. 'Nee, dat ben ik niet. Nooit van gehoord.' Toen krabde hij in zijn buik. 'Nu ga ik je dode-' Hij hield op met praten omdat er een patrouille aankwam. 'Luchtster!' riep hij. 'Vuurvlam. Maanstreep heeft een teken gekregen dat jij nu naar Het Eiland moet gaan. Alleen.' Vuurvlam knikte. Hij stond op, en schudde de aarde uit zijn pels. Toen ging hij richting het Eiland lopen. Daar waren Saliegloed van de DonderClan, Roospoel van WindClan, en IJsvlek van de RivierClan. 'Jullie zijn ook gekozen?' vroeg Roospoel. Ze knikten, alledrie. 'We moeten de moordemaar opsporen en doden!' riep de RivierClancommandant, IJsvlek. Ze was de beste vechters van alle Clans. 'Nee. We gaan hem vinden binnen twee manen, en dan brengen we hem naar het Eiland en SterrenClan bepaalt wat er met hem of haar gebeurt.' miauwde Saliegloed. IJsvlek zuchtte. 'Ik zou hem doden, dan kan hij niet meer doden.' Ze draaide zich om. Morgen verzamelen we weer hier, en gana we op pad om hem te vinden.' Toen stapte ze weg.'Waarom moet ik met IJsvlek mee?' zuchtte hij, en ging ook weg. 'Wacht, IJsvlek, Vuurvlam!' riepen Roospoel en Saliegloed. Maar Vuurvlam keerde niet terug. 'Morgen ga ik weg.' miauwde hij tegen Vogellied toen hij in het kamp was. 'Ik moet de moordenaar zoeken, en naar het Eiland brengen.' Vogelllied schudde bang haar hoofd. 'Nee! Blijf hier, ik wil je niet verliezen. En we hebben nog een jong.' Vuurvlam keek haar zelfverzekerd ana. 'En haar willen we ook niet verliezen. Zij heeft nog een heel leven voor zich.' HOOFDSTUK 3 (door Avondpoot) Saliegloed rolde zich op in haar mosnest. De maan wierp zilveren vlekken in het krijgershol, en ze keek er getroost naar. Het licht was koel en kalmerend, en opeens hoorde ze een kreet. Stil en behendig sprong ze het hol uit, en rende naar het woud, waar de kreet vandaan kwam. Ze liep naar een bosje hulst, en eromheen. En daar lag Bergpels, met starende ogen een een bloederige keel. Saliegloed's hoofd tolde rond, en ze zakte machteloos ineen."Nee, niet weer...." Kreunde ze. Opeens werd ze besprongen, en vlijmscherpe klauwen boorde zich in haar nek. Ze gilde van de pijn, en probeerde haar aanvaller tevergeefs af te schudde. Hij boorde nu ook zijn tanden in Saliegloed's nek, en die wist amper wat er veder nog gebeurde. Overal lag er bloed, in plassen, opengesmeerd, op haar vacht, haar poten, haar gezicht, en vooral op de klauwen en de kaken van haar aanvaller. Ze gooide haar laatste krachten in het spel, en gaf een ruk. De aanvaller gleed van haar af en viel op de grond, en ze greep haar kans. Met bloed besmeurd stormde ze het woud door. Ik moet een van de katten vinden, voor... voor ik niet meer...k...kan... Langzaamaan begon ze te strompelen, en bedacht dat ze naar Vuurvlam moest, die viel best mee, en hij was het dichstbij. Haar hoofd tolde rond, en ze wist net een stuk de grens over te raken. Dan kon ze echt niet meer, ze klapte voorover op de grond, en staarde wezenloos naar al het bloed dat over de bladeren droop."O Sterrenclan, zeg dat het niet te laat is..." Fluisterde ze. Haar nek brandde van de pijn, en hij was gewoon één en al bloed, de klauw- en tandsporen staken duidelijk af, donkerder dan het bloed errond. Er droop nu ook een beetje bloed uit Saliegloed's mond, en ze liet het gewoon lopen. Hopelijk zou de aanvaller haar de genadeslag niet komen geven, en als hij dat wel zou doen, zou ze hopelijk worden gered... lees verder: Avondpoot's en Appelvacht's fanfiction/ Sparrowfeather's Vengeance / hoofdstuk 4, 5 en 6